


Denník malého Dina

by Sedemnásť A Chôdza Ženy (caffemarkchiato)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Diary/Journal, Halloween
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffemarkchiato/pseuds/Sedemn%C3%A1s%C5%A5%20A%20Ch%C3%B4dza%20%C5%BDeny
Summary: What do you mean this is not how SVT's Halloween party went down?





	Denník malého Dina

23\. október

Dnešok sa začal skutočne nádherne. O piatej ma zobudil Seungcheol, že musím ísť do školy, pričom som večer všetkých presviedčal, že už máme prázdniny (nemáme), ale on zrejme aj tak nepočúval. Len Jeonghan vedel, že sa snažím vyhnúť písomke z bioly. (Rada do budúcna: Od Jeonghana veľa nečakaj.) Snažil som sa Seungcheola odignorovať, lenže tak mnou triasol, že by to zobudilo aj mŕtveho. Možno byť mŕtvy to bolo príjemnejšie ako žiť s týmito indivíduami.

~

  
Biola sama o sebe by nebola taká príšerná, ale mám z nej traumu, odkedy sa mi ju Seungkwan a Seokmin rozhodli vysvetliť. Som si istý, že si polovicu vymysleli, len aby ma vystrašili. Ale aj tak. Akoby to nestačilo, Seungcheol ma ešte aj prinútil do tej školy ísť, lebo mu Jeonghan v polospánku vykecal moje ulievacké plány. Dokonca ma tam aj osobne odviedol. Až do triedy. Rozprával sa s učiteľkami ako najväčší kamoš. Mal som šťastie, že od neho vyprosili autogramy. Do triednej knihy. K mojim absenciám. Môj podpis nikdy nestačil, čo? Aspoň vidno, kto tu preferuje Hip-hopový tím nad tanečníkmi. Vždy som vedel, že nemajú vkus.  
Normálne som čakal, že ani neodíde a pôjde s učkami na kávu.

~

Okej, tak očividne Seungcheolovi prezradil Junhui, že sa snažím blicovať, nie Jeonghan, ale to neznamená, že naňho nemôžem byť naštvaný. Musel každému vykecať, že som sa už začal holiť? Seokmin a Hansol si zo mňa stále neprestali robiť srandu.  
Ale odkiaľ to Jun vedel...?

 

24\. október

Pst, toto je prísne tajné, nemôžeš to nikomu prezradiť, denníček. Jun a Minghao sa vo vedľajšej izbe rozprávajú po čínsky a znie to veľmi podozrivo. Nie žeby som im rozumel... Ale... Nejak často opakujú Soonyoungove meno...  
Čo myslíš, denníček? Mám sa pridať k ich prevratu alebo radšej varovať Soonyounga? Ktorá strana je tá správna, poraď mi...

 

25\. október

Od včerajšej večere som Soonyounga nevidel. Nenápadne som sa spýtal Minghaa, či náhodou nevie kde je, pod zámienkou, že potrebujeme prebrať jednu choreografiu, ale iba pokrútil hlavou... To môže znamenať hocičo. Nevie? Nerozumie mi?  
Alebo je so Soonyoungom už amen?

 

27\. október

Včera ma Jeonghan fakt naštval. Odniekiaľ vyhrabal Vernonov starý Gameboy Color a začal novú hru Pokémon FireRed s Charmanderom. Nazval ho Chaninko. Joshua si myslí, že to je strašne zlaté, ale mýli sa. Hong Kong nevie o čom hovorí. Nie je to zlaté. Tie dinosaurie vtipy už nikoho nebavia. Ak by mohol nazvať pokémona menom dlhším ako desať znakov, bol by z neho "moje malé milované bábätko chaninôčko".  
Už ma to fakt nebaví. Sťahujem sa k Pristin.

 

28\. október

Soonyoung je nezvestný už takmer 4 dni, ale akoby si to nikto okrem mňa nevšimol.

 

29\. október

Seokmin mi dnes poradil spýtať sa Jihoona. Vraj už dlhší čas spolu so Soonyoungom niečo riešili v jeho štúdiu. Seokmin sa domnieva, že mu Jihoon chce dať Jeonghanove časti v novej pesničke, aby sa mu pomstili za to, že im minulý mesiac (podľa Jeonghana omylom) zafarbil ich značkové tričká načerveno od svojej mikiny. Lenže Jihoona tiež nikde, on je furt zalezený v štúdiu. Prečo v tejto fejkovej rodine nič nefunguje?  
Ale ani Seokmin si nevšimol, že by Soonyoung zmizol... To si ho nikdy nikto nevšíma alebo som tu ja ten divný...

 

30\. október

Drahý denníček,  
Ty si fakt jediný kto ma chápe. Prosím zachráň ma od tejto bandy adolescentných idiotov. Ja sa len snažím ostatným pomôcť s ich kostýmami, trochu ich rozveseliť, ale VŽDY sa to obráti proti mne.  
Seungcheol mi práve vynadal, lebo „zato že má Mingyu oranžové vlasy ho ešte nemusíš volať Minkaido," a potom na mňa aj nakričal: „Chan, polož ten nôž! Nebudeš doňho nič vyrezávať, CHAN, NIE! MINGHAO ODKIAĽ MÁŠ TIE ĎALŠIE NOŽE?" a: „Halloween nie je sviatok všetkých emáčov, nebudeme Wonwoovi kupovať darčeky ani tortu..."  
Okrem toho Jeonghan ešte každému celý deň pripomínal, že on bol Harley Quinn predtým, ako to bolo cool a jeho cosplay nikto nikdy netromfne. Myslím, že si tým trošku pohneval Seungkwana. On si už tri týždne v tajnosti pripravoval svoj vlastný kostým Harley Quinn a bol naň aj patrične hrdý. Viem to len preto, že sa strašne snažil zohnať niekoho na Jokera, ale všetci opýtaní, vrátane mňa, ho láskavo odmietli. Okej, možno niektorí menej láskavo. Ale vážne, kto by sa chcel prezliekať za toho chorého šialenca. Joshua ma asi začul, keď som Seungkwanovi (možno trošičku vulgárne) vymenúval všetky dôvody prečo by som radšej cosplayoval tých prekliatych mimoňov v plavkách ako Jokera a odtiahol si ma nabok. Asi hodinu, prisahám, ak nie aj viac som počúval jeho prednášku o používaní takýchto "špinavých" výrazov, ako ich on nazval. Medzitým odbočil aj k téme životné hodnoty a rodina a celé to zaklincoval tým, že „ak sa budeš takto správať aj naďalej tak na Halloweensku párty ani nepôjdeš". Takmer som mu odvrkol, aby na mňa nechodil s morálnymi lekciami z nejakých animéčiek. Aj tak mám tú párty vieš kde.  
Aspoň sme sa dnes dozvedeli, že Mingyu má z nejakého neznámeho dôvodu paniku z nožov, Minghao má z nejakého neznámeho dôvodu veľa nožov a Seungkwan (alebo Seungquinn, ako sa teraz prezýva) vyzerá v kostýme Harley prekvapivo dobre.  
Nie, to škrtám, zabudni že som to vôbec napísal, toto sa nikdy nestalo...

 

30\. október

Beriem späť, že Halloween je najzábavnejšia časť roka.  
Asi starnem, ale teraz sa teším viac na niečo pokojné, ako Vianoce. Ha, minulý rok to náhodou bola sranda. Jihoon prechladol a mal nos červený ako Rudolf a keď zaspal, tak mu Mingyu (na moje odporúčanie) dal na hlavu čelenku s parohmi. Strašne bol rozkošný. Nikdy sme nemali krajšiu vianočnú dekoráciu :) horšie bolo keď sa zobudil.  
Poviem k tomu len toľko - na to, že mal 39 teplotu behal prekvapivo rýchlo. Ešteže mám lepšiu kondíciu ako tá prerastená tekvica a kľúč od spálne (Jun mi ho dal ako výkupné, keď som zistil, kde má nainštalovanú kameru v obývačke a odpočúvacie zariadenie v spálni).  
Seokmin má z toho ešte niekde uložené fotky... Tuším aj video z toho ako rozzúrený Jihoon vyskočil na Mingyua a kričal: „NO KTO JE TERAZ TEN BLBÝ NEPÁRNOKOPYTNÍK?!"  
Ironicky, soby sú predsa párnokopytníky, takže fakt neviem, kto tu bol nakoniec ten blbý. Aj keď... Nemôžem povedať, že by som namietal, keď tak niekto nazve Mingyua... 

 

31\. október

Drahý denník, o chvíľu sa nám začína Halloweenska párty (na ktorú mi Joshua po dlhom a hlbokom rozhovore s Jeonghanom a Seungcheolom dovolil ísť), ale väčší zmätok som tu ešte nikdy nevidel. Možno tak minulý rok na Halloween.  
Seungquinnovi sa nakoniec opäť podarilo presvedčiť Hansola, aby mali súvisiace kostýmy a preto je teraz celá kúpeľňa zelená od farebného spreju na vlasy. Jihoon a Soonyoung sa zrejme tiež znovu zladili, LEBO TU ANI JEDEN Z NICH NIE JE, ale so životom bez toho aby mi niekto ustavične hučal do ucha „naega HOSH" som sa už zmieril.  
Neriešim.

~

Dobre, uznávam, asi som Seungcheolovi nemusel povedať, že ak bude chcieť navrátiť hip-hop tímu jeho stratenú slávu, tak sa má Mingyu so mnou vymeniť. Síce priznal, že by som nemal problémy jeho časti odrapovať, ale oboril sa na mňa, lebo ževraj „diskriminujem na základe nepodarenej farby na vlasy". HA aspoň  K O N E Č N E  priznal, že to je katastrofa.  
Ale potom ma prinútil zopakovať to a ospravedlniť sa Mingyuovi do očí, ktorý sa takmer rozplakal, začo na mňa Wonwoo bude asi najbližšie dva roky ešte zazerať. Tuším si zamrmlal niečo ako „moju syrovú guľku si nikto doberať nebude"... No fajn, okej, neriešim. Teraz mi je ľúto, že ma Wonwoo hejtuje, on je asi jediný v celom okolí, kto má aspoň štipku rozumu. Aj keď možno aj tú štipku mu čoskoro ten obrovský umrnčaný furbík vysaje, nechápem, prečo sa s ním stále všade vláči.  
Raz som sa o tom rozprával s Jeonghanom. Povedal mi niečo také, že nádherní ľudia patria k sebe, ako on a Joshua napríklad, a priemerní smrteľníci to proste nevidia. Čím stále nič nevysvetlil, ale tak čo už. (Rada do budúcna: Nečakať od Jeonghana už vôbec nič.)  
Keby ma aspoň za trest Seungcheol nezavrel do spálne. Veď tu ani nemám veci, ach, čo mám najbližšie tri hodiny robiť? Mám len teba denníček. Halloweenska párty teda pre mňa definitívne padá.

~

Je tu ticho. Príšerné ticho. A nuda. Ale viac ma štve, že nikto neocení môj dokonalý Michael Jackson cosplay.

~

Skúsil som si zdriemnuť, ale odrazu sa tu začali ozývať také zvláštne zvuky. Myslel som, že sú všetci preč ale zrejme som sa mýlil. Možno len pozerajú telku.

~

Drahý denníček,  
ak bude toto môj posledný záznam, spomínaj na mňa v dobrom. Tie zvuky, čo som začul nevychádzali zvonku, ale zospodu. Odhrnul som koberec, len tak zo zvedavosti, ale nečakal som, že tam nájdem dvierka... Akoby na ne niekto zospodu škrabal...  
Snáď tam je len Junove tajné laboratórium, Minghaova zbrojnica alebo Seungcheolov sklad porna. (a on si myslí, že neviem čo to je pft)...  
Takže idem to zistiť, drž mi pal---

~

 

Drahý denníček,  
obávam sa, že Chan Ti už nikdy nič nenapíše 3:)  
  
So srdečným pozdravom,   
  
~~Soonwise~~  
~~Pennyyoung~~  
...  
Tvoja najhoršia nočná mora  
  


~

  
Venované pamiatke malého Dinka:

„Blicoval, klamal a rád sa vysmieval starším bratom.“  
\- $kúps

„Stále môj najobľúbenejší pokémon.“  
\- DinoNuguAegi

„Mohli sme tomu predísť, kebyže nebol taký drzý...“  
\- Ježiško

„Je mi vždy potešením čítať Chanov denník, hodnotím 9,5/10.“  
\- VeďViešKto

„Často myslel aj na ostatných členov, aj keď sa mu to nie vždy vyplatilo :)“  
\- 10:10

„Postarám sa, aby mu na pohrebe zahrali Welcome to the Black Parade.“  
\- Ten so štipkou rozumu

„Čože? My sme mali Halloweensku párty?“  
\- WZ

„Dinko, neboj, z tých fotiek budú vianočné pohľadnice ;)“  
\- DerKyeom

„Niekto tuším zabudol na nepodarené vlasy z Mansae éry :))))“  
\- Tekvička Minkaido

„Prosím, moja zbrojnica je lepšie ukrytá.“  
\- Skutočný leader tanečného tímu

„Vďaka za škrtnutý kompliment, ale rada do budúcna (ak nejaké bude), neprezliekaj sa každý rok za to isté ☆“  
\- Seungquinn

„Neviem, či tú zelenú niekedy zmyjem... Pomoc, mal som ísť radšej za niekoho z Harryho Pottera.“  
\- (strýko) Vernon

 

***

 

1\. november

Môj najmilší denníček, myslel som, že Ťa už nikdy neuvidím!  
Neboj sa, nie som mŕtvy... Ale oni čoskoro budú.  
Chápeš toto? Ja si celý týždeň robím starosti, kam Soonyoung zmizol a on ma takto napáli... Toľká zrada z vlastných radov.  
Ale najprv ti teda porozprávam, čo sa vlastne stalo, aj keď mi je o tom trošku trápne hovoriť... akurát, keď som Ti písal o tom, že sa idem pozrieť, čo máme pod spálňou, sa tie dvierka začali samé otvárať. Je mi ľúto, že som Ťa vtedy tak vystrašene odhodil...  
V štrbine dvierok bolo vidno iba jeden pár očí, ktoré na mňa pozerali a zrazu sa ozvala hudba ako z nejakého hororu. (Zrejme z toho, čo kukali v obývačke, ale vtedy som si to neuvedomil.) To však nebolo to najhoršie. Dvierka sa zdvihli ešte viac a vynorila sa z nich nechutná klaunská hlava. Nikdy som nemal rád mekáč. A potom celou izbou zadunelo "Nechceš balónik?" a to bol moment, keď som sa rozhodol ujsť, lenže dvere boli zamknuté, potkol som sa a ten klaun ma úspešne stiahol cez padacie dvierka dolu do úplnej tmy. Kopal som naokolo a určite aj zopárkrát trafil, ale na nič mi to nebolo dobré. Nechali ma v tej tme samého. Mal som pocit, že som fakt v nejakom horore, ešte k tomu som mal pocit, akoby tam po zemi behali myši a tá divná hudba hrala aj tam.  
Neviem ako dlho som tam trčal, ale zatiaľ mi došlo, že si zo mňa len vystrelili. Nie som úplne včerajší, už mi bolo jasné na čom sa Minghao a Jun dohadovali. Nakoniec vysvitlo, že do toho boli zapojení viac-menej všetci. Vraj aby som sa priučil vhodnému správaniu, vraj moja puberta ničí naše vzťahy, bla bla bla. Len Jihoonovi to ušlo, ako celá párty. Snáď sa objaví aspoň na svojej narodeninovej...  
Najväčšia potupa je aj tak, že našli Teba, denníček a prečítali si všetky naše tajomstvá. Akonáhle som ťa našiel, ušiel som na intrák k NU'EST. Aron sa na nič nepýtal a hneď mi ponúkol Minhyunovu posteľ, kým je preč. Uvidíme, ako dlho bude ostatným trvať, kým ma nájdu :)

**Author's Note:**

> Možno, pravdepodobne, zrejme, dosť očividne ma inšpirovalo aj alternate-17-project, tak spravím menšie promo~  
> alt-17project.tumblr.com/tagged/alternate-17-project/chrono


End file.
